love_island_itvfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 (UK)
Season 1 is the first season of Love Island (2015), that premiered on ITV2 in June of 2015, being hosted by Caroline Flack and narrated by Iain Stirling. The show started 7th June, 2015 and lasted for 41 days, with Jess Hayes and Max Morley walking out as the first winners and claiming the cash prize for the season. Production After initially finishing in the year 2006, with the second season of Celebrity Love Island, the show was revealed to have been greenlighted for a reboot series in February of 2015, with Caroline Flack and Iain Stirling later being confirmed as the host and narrator of the show respectively in April, 2015 Casting Unlike the previous seasons of the show, that featured celebrity islanders, the new season would feature civilian islanders, who would be asked to send in audition tapes to the producers, who would then determine the islanders for the season. The producers were specifically looking for young sexy and single men and women to take part in the show, with the auditions opening on February 20th,2015 and then closing later on April 30th,2015. Villa The Villa was first confirmed to be returning as a part of the format, when the reboot was announced in February of 2015 and the images were subsequently revealed on June 5th,2015, revealing the villa to be located in Majorca, Spain. The villa was comprised of a central villa house, alongside a large decking area, a pool area and an open-plan kitchen area. The villa itself featured a bedroom with 5 double-beds that featured a light-blue, green and orange aesthetic, as well as a lounge with a blue sofa and cushions making use of the same aesthetic. There's also a make-up room for the girls and a bathroom, that features a toilet, bath and various different draws where items can be stored. Bedroom 1.jpg|Bedroom Pool.jpg|Pool Living Room.jpg|Lounge Bathroom.jpg|Bathroom Make-Up Room.jpg|Make-Up Room Bar.jpg|Open-Plan Kitchen Outside Bedroom.jpg|Outdoor Bedroom Islanders The line-up for the first season of the show was revealed on 2nd June, 2015 days before the season began, with more Islanders then entering the villa throughout the season. Some of these failed to couple up and as such were eliminated, or they were voted off by their fellow Islanders or the Public vote. Week Summary Tasks/Challenges Coupling History At the start of the season the Islanders were required to couple up together. Host; Caroline Flack, had the girls line-up and introduced the guys one at a time, with the girls then getting the chance to step forward if they wanted to couple with that boy. The boy however would get free range over who he could couple up with, even being able to choose somebody who had already coupled up. Throughout the season there were a variety of chances to re-couple during re-coupling sessions. If an islander was to end up without someone at the end of these sessions they'd be dumped from the island. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:UK Seasons Category:Reboot Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons